The Tides Turn by Four
by FireLadyMoon
Summary: Sometimes, all that is needed to change the tides of a war, is one person, one right person in the right moment in the right place, could change the world. But what if there are four of them? I'd say the world is in over its head.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it all belongs to amazing J.K. Rowling. Only My OCs are mine (and I love them) I would also thank my friend gray rose7 for helping me with various things, from quotes to just giving me support. Oh and one more thing English is not my native language.

* * *

The Great hall was slowly filling in, ready for the next year and new sorting. The chatter was getting louder and louder as friends talked about their summer holidays. The chatter was, however, stopped as the doors to the Great Hall opened again. Instead of small first years there stood four figures.

Four unlikely friends walked to the Great hall their chins up and smiles on. They suddenly stopped in front of the whole student body as the youngest of them who was only fourteen went to join the table of blue and bronze. Her long midnight black hair was following her steady stride in waves. Quiet table of Ravenclaw greeted one of theirs with nods and smiles. One girl, with blond hair, stood up to hug the girl. The brilliance behind Ravenclaw sat quietly looking back to her friends.

Next was the pair of twins. They say twins are two sides of the same coin, this pair confirms it. The eldest of them, had a brilliant smile which would light up most hearts and faces. The Hufflepuff's Golden Girl joined the Badgers as she was greeted warmly. Her smile never wavering, instead it was growing. The other twin, who was the smallest of their group calmly walked over to her table of green and silver. Her smirk on her face, as she saw the sneering faces of her snakes. The queen of Slytherin didn't care as she had the reputation that would make Salazar Slytherin proud.

One lone figure stood, her mischievous grin in its place. The seventh year of red and gold walked to her table. As Gryffindor's Lioness joined them she was greeted with cheers and claps on the back from her fellow seventh years. Only three pair of eyes watched the Gryffindor's beauty with distaste.

The evening passed as it usually did, save for one thing. A woman in her forties dared to interrupt Headmasters speech with a cough. It was an annoying little cough that was used to seek attention. Not wanting any quarrels, Headmaster stepped aside giving a woman, whose name was Dolores Umbridge time to speak. She was supposed to be their new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. The four girls listened to the speech with disgust. They all believed Voldemort was back, but what Ministry was doing was pure rubbish. They could not fathom how they could make a liar out of their own Golden Boy.

"This could mean trouble." The twins whispered to the Gryffindor Lioness. Nodding she agreed with them.

"This year will be full of trouble." She said looking at the frog lady.

"Areille, what are you thinking?" Fred asked their companion, only woman who could keep up with their pranks and even suppress them.

"That this frog will need to be taught a lesson. As well as the Ministry, but I won't aim that high." She grinned at them. Twins sharing a look said,

"You are," George was first "Getting into trouble." Fred said next. "We want in." They said together as they grinned back.

"I never do it without you two." On the next table Hufflepuff's Golden girl wasn't smiling anymore as she looked at the woman making her speech.

"What is all that about?" asked one of her friend, Suzy.

"Ministry is interfering. They believe Potter is lying." Melody answered still watching and listening. "And you don't?" Suzy asked doubtfully. Melody didn't answer for a minute or two and then.

"I don't care much about Potter boy. He was always nice and he did go up against things many of us would recoil from. He is loyal as well, and badgers appreciate that, but can't you feel it? I can." She said and looked towards her sister who was looking back at her.

Slytherin Queen didn't like what she was hearing. She knew from her parents what kind of place was Ministry and she didn't like it at all. Them meddling here was outrageous.

"It serves him right." She heard Draco Malfoy speaking. He was one pompous kid, but he was brought up wrongly. Sighing, Slytherin Queen or Rosalind looked back at the woman. She was fat and slow. How was she supposed to teach us Defence Against the Dark arts. Rosalind scoffed. She wasn't sure she liked this, not at all. On the opposite side of Great Hall from Rosalind sat the quite Ravenclaw. She listened with great attention. The speech itself was a political speech; she knew those from her mother. She looked at her friend who was up in space in the world of her own. Chuckling at her spacey friend she returned to listen to the frog. Brainwashing speech was done and everybody clapped out of obligation, but no one was enthusiastic about seeing her frog face from day to day.

* * *

Morning came soon for the girls and it was time for their first morning routine. It was always fun to see who would say it first. So the four of them met before the Great Hall, Areille and Rosalind still half a sleep, but it was no reason not to appear any less than they do usually. The four friends, that student body as well as the professors liked to call The impossible four, walked calmly to the Slytherin table for their breakfast. Second years and up tensed at their presence, but nobody said anything. Just as Claudia was about to take the slice of toast some first year (it was always the first years) grabbed it and sneered.

"Mudblood at our table, and a Gryffindor that's a shame to the proud name of Salazar Slytherin." The girls were just waiting for that. Rosalind raised her head ever so slowly.

„Say that again little boy and I'll give you instant lesson for success in Cruciatus Curse." She whispered out, but it was enough for the boy to shrink away. Areille looked at the boy her smile never wavering.

"Same every year." She said lightly as she helped herself with a few slices of ham.

"And you insist on this idiocy every year." Linda replayed bored. It was somewhat true. After their first meeting on the train the two became, ah what would you call it? Well Areille would definitely said friends, but Linda who thinks of her older companion as her friend would never said that.

"It's interesting to see which one would say it." Areille said as Linda didn't say anything. Their friendship was complicated one. Melody and Claudia just looked at each other and giggled at Linda's annoyed face.

"Here is the impossible four." Tall girl with long black hair and green eyes sat across from the girls. "Hello Daphne." Areille greeted another Slytherin she liked. Daphne was the fifth year along with Malfoy and Potter. She was also another Slytherin she called by a name along with her sister.

"Morning." Linda said to her cousin as she ate and read the newspaper. The girls knew to leave her alone when she read so they engaged into a conversation about the classes. It was NEWTs year for Areille and she was pretty scared of the exams.

"But that's months away. I'll get ready. Hopefully." She said to them with her usual lopsided grin. Melody was in fact glad she could drop some of the classes to concentrate on what she really liked. Areille never thought that she would hear that from a hardworking Hufflepuff, but then again they were not as studious as Ravenclaws. Their talk was interrupted by four shadows that hanged over them.

"Can't you three sit at your own tables? At least when we are giving out the timetables." Asked the tall strict woman. She had pointy hat, glasses on her nose and a deep green emerald robes. Areille smiled at her head of house,

"Sorry ma'am, but snakes here are such fun. Especially when you get them to…well never mind." Areille actually managed to stop herself from finishing that sentence. Everybody knew that if she did, she would get the detention on her first day.

"Do finish that sentence Miss Hayes, I beg you. What a nice start it would be giving you a detention." Tall man sneered at Areille. He was a hunched man with sallow skin and greasy hair. He was also head of Slytherin house and Potions Master.

"Sorry sir, not this year." Smiling a brilliant smile at the man who scoffed at her left timetable for those around her and left. "He is so going to torment you this year." Melody said as she watched the man walking off.

"And I have him 7 periods this year." Areille sighed, but then she grinned, "It will be so much fun."

If there was one thing she liked to do it was competing with him in area that he was best at, Potions. She would lose many of those battles, but she didn't care. For two reasons: 1st she would work him so much that he would grit his teeth and 2nd she would learn so much. He was indeed a Potion master worth learning from. He was deceitful, angry, hateful, but he was Slytherin and suspected Death Eater what else could she expect. However, discipline in his class was impeccable as was his authority that only Areille dared to well not question, but poke.

"Miss Hayes, try not to provoke him." Her head of house tried not to chuckle. "Will do ma'am. I can't promise anything." Minerva McGonagall left the girl's time table and left chuckling to herself. That girl had some bone.

"Here you go Miss Kersey. Glad to see you in Herbiology." A plump woman said to Melody as she gave her timetable. She was nicest of four heads of houses. She treated everyone fairly. Everyone tried (with exception of greasy haired professor), but she the only one that could do it. Her being a Hufflepuff that is. Last professor that stayed was small man, well half goblin half human, the Ravenclaw head of house and Charms professor.

"Here you go Miss Beck. Good luck." He squeaked out. "See you in class, girls." He smiled and was about to go, but that frog woman had to show up.

"Professor Flitwick, what are you doing by Slytherin's table?" She asked sweetly, too sweetly for anybodies liking. Linds even put down her paper and looked at the Umbridge from the corner of her eye.

"Morning Professor Umbridge." He said smiling, but even a blind man could see that he didn't like it, sorry her. "I was giving my student a timetable." Her eyebrows rose as some kind of pitched noise came out of her mouths. Areille winced at the noise, hoping that she wouldn't do that in the class and she prayed that she had something else in her wardrobe aside from pink colour.

"Your house is Ravenclaw is it not?" Even before professor Flitwick could answer she continued. "So what are you doing here?" Everybody prayed that Areille would keep her mouth shut, but it wasn't lucky day. She managed to avoid into getting a fight with Snape, but this was something else.

"Maybe because, one of his students is here?" She asked the frog woman. She jerked as if someone burned her. "Did you say something deary?" She asked making the noise again.

"Yes, ma'am." Areille said bored of this woman already. What fun she will have pranking her, she just needs to think of a perfect prank, she could… "Areille." Melody whispered next to her shaking her out of her trans.

"Sorry I do that." She smiled at her new DADA professor.

"Just make sure you don't do it in class Miss Hayes." She said so sickly. The three girls that were well down to Earth all the time said nothing of Areille's surname. "Let's go." Suddenly said Claudia taking them out of their reverie.

"We will be late to class." And indeed it was true they had a few minutes before they had to be in classrooms. "Potions." Said Linds as she looked at her timetable. "Herbiology." Said Melody all happy. She was really great at it.

"Good start, I am off to Binns'." Claudia said as she looked little down. She was all for studying and she really, really loved history, but Binns was Binns boring even to Ravenclaws. Areille said nothing as she looked at her bloody timetable.

"You have DADA, first, don't you?" Linds asked as she saw her friend's face. Nodding Areille sighed as they moved towards the classrooms. It was a chatty morning for some of them, but unusually Areille stayed quiet as did Linds. Claudia was talking to Melody about some thing about studying which bored both Linds and Areille. Soon it came time for them to go their way.

As Linds sat at her usual place a shadow passed over her. Curious who it was, Linds looked up only to see Snape staring at her from brink of his nose.

"If you insist on well having a Gryffindor as a company, Miss Kersey, do keep her on the leash. We wouldn't want our snakes getting flees, now would we?" He asked impossible of Linds.

"You tried to do that professor. It doesn't go like that." She answered back calmly. Without an answer Snape went to his table getting out his wand and waving with it.

"You are all NEWTs students now. Here are just the best and I won't tolerate any foolish attempts to cheat, talk or slack off. You are here to learn about science of potion making." He said his little speech with all the dignity of Slytherin. "Now begin reading the first chapter and take notes about different ingredients you are going to use this year, why they are dangerous and how to handle them." And with that he waved his wand, instructions were written on the blackboard so that some dunderhead wouldn't forget what he was supposed to do.

Claudia entered the room that was badly lit and sat in the first row; her spacey friend Luna joining her.

"Hello Luna." She greeted her friend.

"Morning Clo. Wrackspruts are all acting strangely around you. Are you all right?" Luna asked concerned, just in her own way. She was a great friend as she never had one, she treasured each one greatly.

"I am fine, Luna. It's just Slytherin first year again. All that pureblood supremacy again." She said sad. She never talked about it, but sometimes it hurt to be called mudblood. Areille, Linds and Melody knew that, but there was little they could do about that. Claudia wasn't one of those weak pathetic girls that would shrink away, she would wear her muggle born surname proudly and she would stand up to HIM, to Voldemort. She rarely used his name, for she was afraid of the Dark wizard and she would be a fool if she didn't, but his name was nothing to fear.

"There is nothing wrong with your blood. No mud in it. It wouldn't work properly of there was right?" Luna asked getting out her books. Claudia smiled gratefully at her friend who knew what to say at any given time.

Melody stood with some of her friends chatting. Herbiology it seemed they had with Gryffindors. Terry talked animated to her as he gesticulated with his arms. Melody tried to keep up with him, but she couldn't. So she was thankful when Sarah came to her rescue. Sarah was one her very good friends in Hufflepuff along with Suzy and Mercy. Soon Professor Sprout came and the class started.

Arielle entered the DADA classroom and she had sudden wish to pint the whole room. It was once again pink. She stood there unsure if she was dreaming or what. Twins grabbed her by the sleeve dragging her in the last row with them. Taking out their books, note book, wands and quills they thought they were ready for the DADA class. How wrong they were. When professor entered she gave them another smile and said "Good morning everyone." Most of the students mumbled something, many of them still asleep.

"No, no that won't do." She chuckled? "Your response will be "Good morning professor Umbridge."" The whole class chorused after that. "Good. Now wands away." She said smilingly and told them to read first chapter and to make notes. Areille put up her hand before she even thought about it.

"Yes, miss Hayes, do you have anything to ask about your assignment."

"I was just wondering professor, as it is our NEWTs year is there going to be practical part of class?" Areille could be such sweet talk when she wanted to. She could insult someone without them even realizing it.

"Practical?" Umbridge asked scandalized. Then she explained how the students would use the spells in secured environment and that theory was enough to get them prepared for the tests. Twins looked at their friend who was now sitting straighter like a lioness ready to pounce on her pray. Her mouths suddenly expanded into a vicious smile.

"Thank you professor you have been most clear." She said sweetly. Everybody in the room tensed at her sweet voice for they knew she never used it unless having a prank on her mind.

Three friends sat in their usual secluded place near the black lake. They were waiting for their red/gold friend, but she was a no show.

"She had DADA. What do you think she'll say?" asked Melody. She was really curious about the new professor. As long as she has been in Hogwarts, it seemed like there was a curse on that job.

"What she always says. The only exception was Lupin." Linds answered as she looked over the lake.

"You liked Lupin as well." Melody made a point in how good he actually was. To get Linds to like someone is hard.

"You say it like all of your other teachers were incompetent." Claudia said as she looked over her book.

"Remember Lockhart? He was incompetent fool I dare say. Then we had Quirrle, who had Voldemort on the back of his head. Doesn't anyone check people working here? Oh and Professor Reslet year before he was absolutely awful. And Moody who wasn't Moody." Melody bobbed her head as she talked.

"They were all fools and a death eater." Linds murmured. They didn't have to wait for long when their friend. She came like typhoon and started ranting about the bloody frog. They never saw her this irritated with a professor before.

"Calm down Areille. It will be batter when practical starts." Linds hissed at her friend and her loud voice.

"Yeah? Well there won't be practical." Areille said almost smugly. She hated that frog now more than ever. Linds looked up rolling her eyes thinking Areille was messing with her.

"I am not joking. There. Won't. Be. Practical." Areille said as if she were talking to a child. Linds narrowed her eyes,

"No practical? How are you supposed to pass your NEWTs, let alone survive Voldemort?" Linds sneered. "Ministry, what to say more." Melody said as she looked up at her tall friend. They were all in their thoughts when Claudia said,

"Why shouldn't Linds teach us? She is the best, so why not." Melody nodded knowing her sister would be a better teacher than most of "experienced" wizards and witches. Areille shuddered at the thought of Linds teaching her again. She was strict and ruthless, but she did get better.

"Have you ever been taught by Linds?" She asked as she plopped down next to them. The two shook her head. "Well let me tell you she is brutal." Areille sighed at Linds shrugging shoulder.

* * *

A small figure sat on the black leather sofa the one closest to the fire in the Slytherin common room after the day of double potions and runes. Her poise was perfect, her back straight and her small hands wrapped around the book she was reading. Another figure, with dark brown hair styled in waves, came to sit by her side, her green eyes sparkling with delight to have found one of the few Slytherins she could speak to without talking about mudbloods and blood statuses.

"Hello Astoria" greeted the smaller girl, her icy blue eyes never leaving the page, or her hands twitching for the wand that lay hidden behind the book.

"Hello Linda, how was your summer?" asked Astoria her voice quiet as to not be overheard, a practice needed in the house.

"Somewhat enjoyable, and yours?" replied Rosalind.

"Rather dull, you know banquets and dinner parties, the same. I stayed in England the whole time. But you got to leave, and to such a place as Balkan, rather interesting choice I must say." Rosalind did not get the chance to reply as a figure interrupted their conversation, sitting on the arm of Rosalind's end of the sofa.

"What are you reading Rosey?" asked the deep voice, his tone curious, but carrying a hint of teasing, as it always did when the boy talked to Rosalind.

"Yes, well my grandmother got to pick the place. And you know how she gets when she doesn't have her way. So Balkan it was. I rather liked it, especially Dubrovnik." answered Rosalind, completely ignoring the new arrival.

"You went to Dubrovnik?" exclaimed the boy, seemingly affronted "And you didn't think to contact me? You could have visited me Rosey, such glorious times we could have had. And hello to you Astoria, you look as lovely as always."

"Hello Blaise" answered Astoria, her voice full of barely contained laughter.

"You are ruining the chair Zabini, do be as kind as to leave." answered Rosalind, clearly annoyed by one of the few Slytherins who bothered talking to her casually. Almost too casually.

"I couldn't leave now Rosey, it's just getting interesting." he smiled down at her, completely missing the target as she wouldn't even face him.

"Oh, that's not a problem, then we will leave. Come on Astoria" She spoke, getting up and heading for the girl's dormitories, knowing full well that he couldn't follow.

"Your cousin is as entertaining as always" said Blaise, grinning after the departed Slytherin Queen.

"I believe she is only like that because you insist on annoying her. You're lucky she didn't hex you." answered Astoria, rising from her seating. "Nah, she wouldn't really harm me." answered Blaise, and after a doubtful look added with a grin "permanently."

* * *

On the other side of castle her sister was having fun surrounded with her friends as she talked about the beauties she had seen on her travels. She talked how she swam with the dolphins and how Dalmatians actually came from Croatia, Dalmatia. Big surprise. They also went to Venice as well as Dubrovnik.

"Wow, you travel all the time. I wish I could go." Suzy said sighing from her place in leather couch. Melody knew she was somewhat privileged since she was rich and her family was deeply routed in wizarding community.

"You will go one day, Suzy." Smiled Melody kindly at her friend. "If nothing else I am taking you when we finish school."

Mercy chuckled from her spot on the floor next to the fireplace. "You are too good for your own good."

"Many say that." Melody replayed smiling. She knew that there evil people out there, but she was loyal and kind, she was a Hufflepuff and it was what she was. She would always have someone to protect her back.

* * *

Claudia was sitting in her bed with a book in her hand. She was reading some muggle history based book. Luna was keeping her company as she read Quibler upside down. Claudia was sneaking glances at her weird, blond friend. Even though Luna was weird, she was smart and creative. She was also a great friend, who never judged as she was always judged.

Claudia and Ginny Weasley were her first friends and through Claudia she met Melody, Linds and Areille. Luna was truly happy to have met them if nothing else. Clo was always happy to help her friend as was Areille. Last time somebody messed with their quirky friend Areille got some muggle itchy powder into their clothes. They never dared to make fun of Luna.

* * *

In the highest point in the castle was Gryffindor common room. They were all mingling in the common room. Twins and Areille were thinking about new pranks for Umbitch, um Umbridge. Golden Trio was sitting also huffing over newest professor.

"Hey Ronkins, what happened in your class?" Asked Fred as he heard his brother's voice. "She called Harry a liar. Can you imagine that?"

Areille sighed at that whispering "Surprise, surprise."

"What was that troublemaking leech?" Ron asked getting up as ready to fight. It was commendable that he would stand up for his friend, but it was unnecessary.

"Calm down Weasley and think with that head of yours. She works for ministry, ministry thinks he is lying. Of course she would call him a liar." Areille said not taking off her eyes from her paper. "Fred can you help me with this. Oh and George, teach your brother some manners so I wouldn't have to."

* * *

Umbridge didn't give them any peace. She was awful and any sight of a wand made her sweet inappropriate voice for woman her age going up a notch. The four girls barely found time to meet and train. As Areille said, Linds was a brutal teacher. It was Saturday afternoon and Linds was shooting some spells at Clo.

"Move, move, move." She said lazily as she shot unverbal hexes at her feet. Clo was beginning to regret ever mentioning Linds training them. Areille was laughing at the sides. She was all sweaty and exhausted and her ribs hurt from Linds hexes, but she was so much better than Clo and Melody. Melody couldn't move next to Areille.

"How can you laugh? I am dead." She whispered and Areille laughed even more."Told ya she is brutal."

"Yeah, but this is insane!" Clo yelled as another hex was a direct hit.

"You want to stay alive? Then dodge. This may very well save your life." Linds said bored as she gave them a break. Linds suddenly turned her head in another direction.

"Bloody meddling frog. She is coming this way." Linds who had the wand in her arms cast cleansing spell on the girls and they sat huddled together with the books. To anyone it looked as if girls took their homework outside, but Umbridge wasn't buying it. She didn't trust those girls they were soo… unusual. Four girls were too different, but at the same time they were close. It just rubbed Dolores the wrong way.

"Miss Hayes. Your mother sent you a letter. I thought it would be best if I brought it here personally." She said with that ever smiling face. Not one girl liked this, but Areille stood up thanking the old frog for her troubles. When she left Areille made sure she didn't put any curses or something on it. In the end she didn't hex, but she read it.

"I hope my mother wrote in riddles. When I get my hands on that cow. I swear I'll put something in her drink." Hissed Areille glaring at the letter.

"Your mother is smart, don't worry. She was a Ravenclaw after all." Smiled Clo who took such pleasure in reminding her friend about that. Areille shot a playful glare at her friend as Linds hit her arm, silently saying

"Open it already." Areille carefully opened the letter.

"Dear Areille.

I noticed that your old trunk doesn't have anymore space, so I sent you a new one. IT has a lot more compartments than your old one I hope you will like it.

Love Mum.

P.S. I hope you still have that amulet I gave you for this birthday."

Areille looked at mum's letter. She was confused; her old trunk was just fine.

"She sent that for a reason." Linds rolled her eyes when Areille told them what she was thinking. "And it seems to me that the old amulet you are wearing is the key." Clo said taking the amulet that hanged around Areille's neck.

"Your mum is really claver. The old frog can't do anything about it." Melody said as she reread the letter. Areille said nothing, but instead she took her stuff and left. Three remaining girls looked after Areille's retreating back.

"What got her so upset?" Melody asked worried. She never saw Areille anything, but happy and smiling. "Leave her. She will come around when she is ready." Linds said knowing that nightmares are haunting their friend.

"She never wants to talk about it. We could help." Kindly said her sister, but with one shake of Linds head she sight.

"She is too proud for that." Clo concluded. Linds however was not so sure about that.

"It's not that she proud, nor brave, it has something to with scared." Melody and Clo looked at Linds like she suddenly grew another set of arms, but as they thought about it Linds could be right. Areille was afraid to face what ever was haunting her.

Areille almost ran to her dormitory passing even twins as they called her name leaving everyone confused as she skipped two stairs at the time to get to her room. There next to her old trunk was place a new one, well it looked more worn out than her usual trunk. The girl took her amulet of her neck pressing it against the hole made for it and everything clicked, lid opening. There was just one piece of paper. Areille took that paper gingerly.

"Dear Areille,

I am so glad you knew what to do. I am already sure you know what this means. All the legends I told you were true. We are keepers. You need to find them. There are lives depending on it. They will be told everything inside. I hope they listen to you.

Good luck, Mum."

Crumbing the paper in anger she incarnated the damn thing. She had it hard now with the frog, but now her mum said that she more to do, what NEWTs were too easy so give your child more work. She scoffed at that. Suddenly her amulet glowed soft red.

"Hello?" Areille called to see if anyone was here, but she was alone. It was lunch time of course she was alone. Her gaze turned back to trunk and this time she could see the staircase leading down. Great. She thought miserably.

Melody, Linds and Clo were all sitting at the Ravenclaw table as they waited for Areille to show up. They were worried, but at the same time annoyed with her.

"I am gonna strangle her." Whispered Linds when she saw Areille coming their way with a big smile on her face. "You had as us all worried." Melody said as she made some place for her to sit.

"Sorry." She said simply.

"Sorry doesn't justify it, you dimwit." Linds hissed over Clo. Areille said nothing just smiled sheepishly. It didn't take long for the amulet to glow all four colours. She looked to her friends smiling.

"We are going on an adventure my friends." Areille said mysteriously


	2. Chapter 2

The days were passing slowly for the girls. Areille was trying to find a way to have them all transported into the trunk, but she didn't have any luck so far. She also asked Clo for help, but she also came up empty. They wanted to make like teleport, but they weren't sure would it work as Hogwarts was extremely well protected and they didn't want to sound the alarms with it.

Clo was walking with Luna around the castle sharing knowledge on such matter for she knew Luna wouldn't tell anybody (not that anybody would listen, pricks). Luna and Clo noticed Potter trudging his way to Gryffindor tower clutching his hand. The staircase beneath him change and he came face to face with the girls. With a silent hello he tried to get pass them, but Clo took his wounded hand and stared at it for a minute, before it healed completely. Potter stared at them like they were aliens. Clo just smiled not sure what came over her. She looked upon the words

"I must not tell lies." Engraved on his skin and she just wanted to ease his pain.

"Thank you." Potter whispered not really sure what had happened as he hurried to his dorm.

It was Wednesday in the late afternoon. The Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs were standing in front of the charms classroom, waiting to be let in. Once could hear the cheerful conversation of the badgers and insults and sneers from the snakes.

That is where the two unlikely twins found themselves, Hufflepuff's golden girl surrounded by friends who laughed and chatted with her and the Slytherin's queen, surrounded by a small group of snakes that were more followers than friends.

On the other side of the room stood the other Slytherins and the Slytherin queen noticed that one of them, McCuliber was louder than the rest, ranting about mudbloods and blood traitors. He suddenly pointed his wand towards the Hufflepuffs, and the Slytherin queen wouldn't have done anything about it, even though she noticed it, were it not that he was aiming at one person in particular. Her sister.

She stepped forward quickly, her wand already pointed at the foolish boy by the time the incantation spilled from her tongue:

"petrificus totalus" she sneered, and even though her voice was low, everyone heard it and turned to see who was the unlucky victim. Great was their surprise when they found that no Hufflepuff were frozen, instead the Slytherin queen froze one of her own housemates and was now walking around him.

"This boy" she started and every single person listened as her voice carried across her hall. Her sister tried to approach her but stopped after receiving one warning look.

"Is a Slytherin. It is known that I do not attack my own. But I attacked him. Because he" she spoke and took his wand from his hand, terrified eyes of the petrifed boy following her every move, "dared use his wand" at which she raised it slightly "to attack my sister. Just for that Furnunculus!" every inch of the boy's face was covered in red, blistering boils.

"He was a downright fool, don't you think, and for that: Tarantallegra!" the boy started dancing uncontrollably, but no one dared laugh.

"Let this be a warning to all. Melody Keyes is under the protection of the Slytherin queen, if any one dares to even think of harming her, I will show you magic worthy of the darkest of wizards. " Professor Flitwick hurried his pace after noting the silence and pushed his way through the crowd, only to find a frozen Slytherin. This stumped him and his voice faltered a little when he demanded

"Who- who did this?"

"I did." answered his favourite student, power and pride in his voice.

"Miss Keyes, I never would have thought that you… release the boy" Rosalind considered this for a second and then waved her wand dismissively, nullifying the petrification and the dance. Sadly, the boils were not banishable.

"Detention miss Kersey, tomorrow night, seven o'clock, with professor McGonagall."

"Yes professor."

Areille was pacing in her room after the classes. She was supposed to meat with Linds about way to get in the trunk, but she had to get detention today.

"Oh well, I'll go. Maybe there is something there that could help us." she thought. Opening the lid the staircase showed and she ventured down. The first thing she saw was a long corridor as if she entered the house. There was a small wooden table near the door. She tried the door first not even paying attention to the table, but it was locked. Sighing she looked around trying to find something, anything and when her gaze fell on the table she could see four small bracelets and a note.

"Ah, my heir you are alone are you not? Not able to open the doors, well unless there are four of you, you won't be able to. Use this bracelets to teleport you here. Not to worry Castle will let you do that since you will be using her magic to do so. Good luck, can't wait to see you, GG, RR, HH, SS. P.S. just think of a trunk that should do it." Areille took the four bracelets and bolted out from the trunk.

"Oi, Ari. Where's the dragon?" Asked Lee as he saw her moving to the portrait hole.

"In detention with Fred and George." She said, Lee couldn't help, but laugh at how she compared Linds with dragon. "She is getting to you, you know?" He asked smiling.

"Ah, yes, but I am getting her best qualities." Areille winked at him left.

"Lookie who we have here, Gred." Gorge said as he looked over his shoulder to see Linds scrubbing some trophy.

"I see Forge." Fred said as he leaned on a display case near her.

"Little Slytherin got a detention." George taunted smiling,

"Who did you hex, Slytherin Queen? A poor defenceless Hufflepuff?" Fred asked his face one of mock sorrow.

"Or a smart Ravenclaw? What did they do? Get better grades at something?" George mocked a surprise.

"Or a Gryffindor? Nah… that wouldn't now would it. Areille would eat you alive. Wouldn't she?" Fred laughed at that. Linds listened to their taunting with a half an ear. She really didn't care what they thought, but Areille to eat her alive? They should get real.

"She would just set a few dungebombs like last time or maybe she would dye some other Slytherin's hair." Linds said, but she also knew that Areille would be ruthless if someone sent one of her cubs into the hospital bed. Suddenly Professor McGonagall entered and looked towards Linds.

"To show such cruelty towards your own house, I have never seen such a thing. Even from the Slytherins. The boy will be in the hospital wing for a week," Linds raised her eyebrows at that and said.

"I am truly sorry professor, I was aiming for two." Shrugging her shoulders she continued to work. The twins looked at each other their jaws hanging. Suddenly they grinned like to maniacs that they were.

"Oi Linds you done yet? We need to blow up some toilets," Areille practically screamed as she entered the Trophy room. Then she saw her head of house.

"I meant more of sinks you know, my sister asked to be sent one." Areille tried to charm her professor, but it wasn't working.

"Try to do that Miss Hayes and you will see another detention. Possibly with professor Umbridge." McGonagall smirked at the face Arielle made,

"I would rather have detention with Filch or Snape." She said disgusted to have to even say it.

"Areille, where have you been hiding this wonderful creature." They said together as the hanged themselves on Areille. She looked from one to another then to Linds.

"What in the name of Merlin have you done to them?" She asked clearly disturbed by what she was hearing.

"They just realized that I hexed a fellow Slytherin." She said throwing her cloth on the floor.

"Ah, that. Melody told me all about that. She isn't happy you know." She said as prayed her friend off of her. Linds just shrugged not really caring.

"No one attacks my sister. And that's my final word." Linds sneered at Areille who was already used to such tantrums by her friend.

"Ok that's all nice and dandy. But we need to get to the girls. Wouldn't want another detention because we were out after curfew."

Areille gave the bracelets to Clo before she went to get Linds. Clo and Melody were looking the engravings on the metal plates. There was a silver, gold, bronze and black onyx plates and the words were corresponding with each houses values. When Linds and Areille joined the two girls Clo gave them their bracelet.

"And it is supposed to transport me to that trunk of yours?" Melody said unsure of this. Legend was one thing, but this was completely crazy.

"Oi. Oi. I trust my mother, don't you? She was, as Clo likes to pint out, a Ravenclaw." The girls in the end decided to use them, but when they would have some free time. This was hard, especially since Areille had NEWTs and there was this busybody who liked to know everybody's busyness. But next Saturday was off for all of them.

Melody still wasn't sure as she watched the black plate that said "Loyalty" on it. She was a witch yes, she grew up on stories of soul heirs, but as a legend. How was she supposed to accept that one of her friends was also a soul heir and a keeper. Her family made sure that the training grounds would be available when they appear. But that was just a legend.

"But a legend must start from somewhere." Her grandmother would always say. She was a great witch and extraordinary person. Proud Slytherin she was and had most unusual friend, a Gryffindor girl. Just like her sister and Areille.

"Maybe you are right grandma, maybe legends do start from somewhere." Melody said as she drifted to sleep.

Umbridge looked at the four tables spread in front of her. Children were eating and having fun. She didn't care about that, but that boy, Potter was making her life hell.

Even though he was silent about the Dark Lord she saw it in his eyes he knew and he was telling quietly to whom ever wanted to listen. Another group gave her a headache, the impossible four. She looked as they ate over at Hufflepuff's table like it was a normal thing to do.

A Slytherin sat at puny Hufflepuff's table. What shame has fallen on great house of Salazar Slytherin. She would make sure that it wouldn't stay that way. For her and Minister this school must be purged of these nonsense. Her glare intensified as she narrowed her eyes at the two groups that would pay.

"Are you alright Dolores? You might want to see Poppy; she could give you glasses if you can't see properly." Minerva said nonchalantly.

"I am quite all right, Minerva." Dolores answered her nose stuck in the air. From the other side Snape looked at his rival and sent her a smirk of victory. They may not like each other, but you know what they say. Enemy of your enemy is your friend.

The Saturday rolled in and the girls were sitting in their usual spot by the lake. It was early in the morning. Areille had no idea how it worked so if anything went wrong she hoped the trunk would spit them out by the evening.

"Here we go." Whispered Clo as they all thought about the trunk.

The words engraved, "Loyalty", "Wit.", "Chivalry", "Ambition" started to glow and the girls disappeared. They found themselves in the hall where Areille found the bracelets.

"So what now?" Melody asked as looked around. Clo who was closest to the door grabbed the knob and turned it. The room that awaited them was so much more than they expected. It was a huge living room. With sofas, fireplace armchairs, little coffee tables and various paintings. It was cosy, warm and welcoming. There were also a several doors that led to Merlin knows where.

"This is amazing." Whispered Clo as she threw herself on one of the couches.

"Wait till you see a library my dear." Said a new voice that sent Slytherin and Gryffindor into battle stances, while Clo and Melody stood behind them both with wands at the ready.

The four founders waited for long time to see their first soul heirs. It has been a long time since they died and so much has happened, but no one possessed what they were looking for. These four girls that entered were just what they needed. One was brave for her people would say that she was the bravest among the brave, one was loyal and she would be called the kindest of the loyal, one was sly and ambitious about her people will whisper the sliest of the snakes and one was smart and she would be known as the most brilliant of the witty. It was easy to see who was who, for they proudly wore their house crests on their chest.

"I can't say that I am disappointed by the choice of Hogwarts." The big guy with long red hair and beard said. His posture was one of the warrior who has seen the battles in and out. His charge was tall girl with long red hair and sky blue eyes. Unusual combination, but she was pretty in her own way. She stood over her three friends looking around.

"Neither can I, Godric. Just what I expect of mine soul heir." Another man said. He was pale, with long dark hair, his eyes matching the colour of his hair. He was looking at the girl he was supposed to teach.

"Don't just look on the outside, Godric, Salzar." The plump woman joined the conversation. She wore long dress adorned with the colours of her house.

"Now, now, Helga you know how the men work. Especially these two." Beautiful raven haired woman chuckled at the two men. Her blue robes were following her figure perfectly.

"Let's meet them." She said and stepped into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Okey firstly, I am sorry for not updating. I just got into University and had a lot of work. Second again I own nothing except my OCs and some of the plot. Third I want to thank gray rose7 for support and proof reading (although there will be mistakes as neither of is a native speaker) and lastly I would apprecite some reviews to know if you like it, what should I improve. thanks a bunch.

* * *

The girls were gapping at the four figures not believing what they were seeing. The four looked exactly like the four founders.

"But that's crazy." Whispered Melody as she gazed upon her founder of the House.

"How can we know it's you?" Areille asked still pointing her wand at them. "That's my student." Gryffindor proudly puffed his chest.

"Not burst you bubble, but she has asked a valid question." Linds backed up her friend, her eyes scrutinizing the four figures.

"Right, well." Godric didn't know what to say to them, he never expected that they would seriously demand it.

"I think that our faces would be enough don't you? Not many wizards are advanced enough to copy the dead person." Figure who was supposed to Slytherin answered.

"Well some one could make a polyjuice. There are still your hairs and other stuff hidden in side the castle." Clo said unsure about all of this.

"Oh really? And who would know to make one. It is hard and very advanced potion." He smirked.

"I would." Areille answered cockily. Slytherin took a double take. A Gryffindor was good in Potions. This was new.

"Well this is unexpected." Godric said stroking his beard.

"Still, how do we know it's you?" Linds hissed.

"Well, we can tell you abut us, but I suppose that is common knowledge these days." Rowena answered her dark eyes kind and understanding.

"True." Clo said, "but answer me this. What was first chicken or egg?" Rowena laughed at the riddle.

"A circle has no beginning, my beautiful little raven." She answered. It was good enough for Clo so she put down her wand.

"Are you sure Clo?" Areille asked not moving her gaze away from the founders.

"Yes, I am sure." She said with a voice that held no doubt.

"Good enough for me." Areille said putting her wand down and grinning at four founders.

"hello I am Areille Hayes." She introduced herself. "These are my friends Melody and Rosalind Keyes and Claudia Beck." The two remaining girls put down their wands.

"Glad to finally have the wands out of my face." Godric sighed. "Godric Gryffindor at your service my ladies." He said as he bowed to them, Areille chuckled at his gentlemen's behaviour.

"Salazar Slytherin." He said standing proudly before them. Plump woman put a hand on his shoulder

"Helga Hufflepuff." "Rowena Ravenclaw." She smiled at the girls in front.

"Now that we have all met, moved our wands away, care to sit and talk?" She asked indicating to the sofas that were calling out to them.

"Now tell us lassies, how you all met?" Godric asked leaning closer. He was very curios about this. Areille laughed.

"I guess you could say I was annoying as a fly." She grinned. "Linds and I met on the train as she bumped into me." Linds scoffed at that.

"You were the one who bumped into me, stupid." Areille just gave her a look of annoyance.

"If you want to tell them, be my guest." She shot back at her.

"No you carry on." She said bored looking into the fire.

"Don't worry they are actually great friends there is nothing they wouldn't do for each other." Melody said grinning at her twin and friend.

"It took a long time to get use to it." Clo nodded.

"Anyway. We bumped into each other, she had a strong desire to hex me, but her twin kept telling her no. She was a firstie so her hexes were quite weak, but she grew to be a great dueller." Another scoff from Linds. Areille grinned back at her, knowing she was the best in the school, seconded only by Dumbledore, Flitwick and possibly McGonagall (never saw her duel, but she must be good).

"So how do you stand?" asked Slytherin.

"How we stand where?" asked Melody. The girls also didn't understand what he was referring to.

"Offence and defence, subjects that you excel at." He said bored as if he was explaining this to four year olds.

"Well offence that one is easy, Linds is the strongest, then Areille. The last would be us. We never went against each other so we don't know. Defence is other way around. Melody then me, Areille and lastly Linds." Clo informed them. "The subjects are also clear. Potions Mistress of our group is Areille, Linds excels at DADA, Clo is great with Transfiguration, while I love Herbiolgy. Linds and Clo are also great at Charms. Runes and Arithmancy are another strong point for Areille. I also like History and Runes." Melody answered this time.

"Oi you forgot to mention that thanks to that snake we are all good at DADA as well. Damn she is a brutal teacher." Mumbled Areille again. The four founders laughed at the four friends. They could see this is going to be a fun month.

"Ok girls, that's great. Now let us tell you why you are here." Godric said, but this time deciding to be smart he let Rowena explain.

"This is time enchanted trunk. Twelve hours outside are one month inside." This shook girls a little. They would be missing twelve hours.

"What's the time you left?" Asked Helga.

"Around 8 o'clock. Right after breakfast." Melody answered. Nodding Rowena continued explaining the arrangements. Most of it was what girls already knew. They were chosen to be soul heirs as they had the best qualities that the founders look for in the students. The founders also told them that they would have lessons with them to hone their skills.

"I hope we won't be the ones to kill that Voldemort. It would put poor Harry down." Areille pouted.

"No honey, his destiny is to defeat Voldemort. Yours is to save lives. There are thousands of destinies. Every decision you make eliminates thousands upon thousands of destinies, no matter how small the decision is. You need to make decisions that would save many lives. That is your job. To train yourselves and to train those around you. Keeping them alive." Rowena said as she looked each one of them in the eyes.

"I hope you understand what we ask of you." Helga said also very serious. The girls saw how dire situation was so they nodded taking on the responsibilities.

"Good let's start off with a tour." Godric said cheerily. Aside from living room. There were eight bedrooms. Four for founder and four for the girls. They were big and decorated in the colours of their house and every room had its own bathroom. There was also enormous Library with thousands of books. The pure delight on Clo's face was evident. Next they showed them the duelling room. It was big so they could run and fight without feeling claustrophobic. There were also dummies spread through out the room. Then Godric led them to place that looked like quidditch pitch.

"I hope you girls know how to fly, because this will be an interesting lesson." Godric told them as he smiled proudly. Shrugging their shoulders they said they were ok, except Areille who used to play for the house team, but later she dropped out to disappointment of twins. Then the founders led them to the basement where armoury was. It was full of different weapons and shields. Next they led them to a workshop for wands and brooms.

"Here we can personalize your wands and brooms so they can work better for you. We'll get to that later." Rowena said as she pushed them all out. The last thing they showed them was the potions room. It was big, dark and murky and it was filled with cauldrons and ingredients. Areille could already see herself having fun here.

The first day of training was hell. They woke them up at 6 am telling them to go for a run. It wasn't that bad except they wanted them to run for 2 hours straight. It wasn't possible after 20 min they were already sitting, however, Godric wasn't going to let that slide so he shot various hexes to get them moving. After the two hours of pure torture were done the girls had a light breakfast. Their arms and legs hurt.

"Sorry I called you a brutal teacher." Areille apologized to Linds as she laid her head on the table. After the breakfast was done they were supposed to show Rowena where they stood with Charms. As oldest Areille beat them in same aspects, but girls, especially Linds gave her running for her Galleons. Rowena liked what she saw as the girls tried various charms on each other. Melody and Clo were laughing at how Areille tried Cheering charm on Linds so many times, but she would dodge it sending Muffliato Charm, or Boggy-Bat Hex at her. Muffliato charm hit dead on, but thankfully Areille managed to evade Boogy-Bat Hex. She was now glaring at her to reverse the spell.

"I like you more like this, it's quieter." Linds mocked. And that's a good thing? It's bloody boring. Areille thought.

"Finite incantatem." Whispered Rowena amused.

"And I was getting to like the silence." And that sent Clo and Areille sent into another fit of laughter.

"Sorry, sorry." Clo said holding her stomach. "A muggle thing." She tried to stop laughing, but Areille was on the floor crying her eyes out.

"You do know it wasn't that funny." Clo chuckled. "It's…hahah… not that. I can't help my self." Areille gasped for air.

"Easy there chump, you don't want to choke to death." Godric said as he entered.

"And that would be such shame." Salazar said coming in after him.

"Ready for runes, girls?" He asked as he beckoned them to follow him.

"Just so that we are clear, no laughing, no joking around in my class. That would no be tolerated." The girls shared a look,

"Are all Slytherin teachers like that?" Clo asked quietly.

"Smart girl, what have I just said?" He barked back. Clo looked at them again, but said nothing. This class turned to be very interesting under the tutelage of Salazar Slytherin, but the age problem was more evident here than at Charms. Salazar didn't even bat an eye to that as he gave Clo more work and help than the three older girls. He actually wasn't that bad when you looked, but mystery remained as to why he built the Chamber of secrets. Next they went to Weapons that Godric taught. Neither girl was happy about playing with blades, but they did what they were told.

"Ok girls, you are here to learn the crafts of weapon fighting. I can see that you don't like it, but you will need it." He said as he grabbed a few swords.

"First broad sword for you." He said and gave Areille her sword. It was plain with wide blade.

"Next small double edged sword for you Rosalind." He said handing it to her.

"You get small single edged sword Melody and lastly simple dagger for Claudia." He said giving them their weapons.

"That should do it for now. I shall show each of you what to do so watch carefully, because next month you will switch." It was enough of explanation for Godric as he showed them various stances and exercises they would do over the month. The girls had a though time with the blades, but their first day with weapons was a success. Flying however was hard. They used old brooms and were slow as rocks. As they went up Godric shot spells at them making them dodge. It was terrible, almost every Godric's spell got them. At the end of the lesion they were all bruised and tried.

"And we still have DADA, potions and then separate classes. Plus Astronomy." Areille moaned. Lunch was next. Another light meal. The girls never appreciated light meals more than now. They were starving, but they knew that any hard food would make them sick.

"This is going pretty good, isn't it?" Clo asked girls who were munching on their meals. Melody nodded, while Areille and Linds just looked at her.

"What it's amazing isn't it? We are actually being taught by four founders! How many kids could say that?" Clo's smile was contagious as the three girls also smiled.

"You are right. This is absolutely amazing." Melody said laughing.

"Such wonderful laugh. Good to see you all happy." Helga said as she entered the dinner room. She sat at her usual place. She looked at the smiling faces of her students, but something was off and that would need to be sorted out quickly. The DADA with Godric was also brutal. He would make them shot the dummies so many times that their core was so drained that hey felt like they would die.

"Good, good. Now I know where you stand. I must say that I am impressed by all of you." He said nodding his head. Linds looked at Godric as he showed some other moves to the girls. She felt like she didn't belong yet again, but she said nothing. Potions with Salazar were to say the least interesting. He didn't give them to brew anything, but to study one potion and how would they improved it. Arielle was having a blast with it. She could experiment later with all of these notes.

The separate classes were even more amazing. Melody liked having Herbiology with Helga. They studied the most advanced plants and their uses. Potions were also more advanced from what they learned in school. DADA for Linds was amazing, not that she would admit it, well maybe she would. Godric was very good and strict teacher. He never wavered and he even got Linds to tire out. Rowena taught Clo the art of healing. Clo was unsure about that but then she remembered the incident with Potter and it had sense. "For potions you'll need to ask Areille. Salazar told me you are not that brilliant there." Clo just smiled shyly at her mentor.

* * *

"Ah my little snake. I hear that you put a boy in a hospital for your sister?" Slytherin asked from behind his dark mahogany table. It was time for their time together. Linds smirked and nodded. She was proud about that, although she aimed for two weeks, but one week was enough.

"That was very sisterly of you." He said his voice heavy.

"I somehow see that you are disappointed? Is it because I attacked one of the snakes?" Linds asked as she sat down elegantly in the chair opposite of Salazar.

"No." He answered. "I am not disappointed, I am merely concerned. You are beginning to act more like me. That's not a good thing you know. I used to be different from what History books describe me as. I never minded muggleborns much." He said stroking his goatee. His student looked intently at him as if to see if he was lying, but his attitude towards Clo who they knew was a muggle born was normal.

"But you built the Chamber. With Basilisk in it." Linds said trying to see why.

"Yes I did. I did that in rage and confusion. I battled my own battle and lost. I lost to the darker side of me. I was too deep into darks arts I couldn't get out. Soon pureblood mania got me and you get what you see. Helga tried to get me out of it, but it was too late for me. I am sure Melody tried to stop you. Listen to her once in a while and don't get lost into the darkness that our house might provide. You have a destiny that you must fulfill, Harry's life and life of all the wizarding world will depend on it." Salazar looked at his student who appeared to be in deep thoughts. Linds realized that this class was supposed to prepare them mentally for what's to come. She needed to know who she was supposed to rescue.

"You need to save your house." Salazar said guessing her train of thought as if they were his own.

"They are kids who follow their parents' footsteps and you need to make them stop and think with their heads. If you do that, well lets just say there won't be the next generation of Death Eaters."

* * *

"My little Raven, how was your first day?" Dark haired beauty asked her student as she joined her on the rug next to the fireplace.

"Completely exhausting." Clo whispered as she watched the fire dancing.

"Don't be down, you'll get into shape very soon." Rowena said as she gently petted youngest girl's head.

"I know, but I'll never be good as those two, will I?" She replayed sadly knowing that she couldn't compete with Areille and Linds, they were so much better, faster and stronger.

"Who ever said that you need to be? Not everything lies in brute strength. Areille is more suited for potions than battle, but she has so much energy that she has to fight, unlike you my little Healer. You are their rock." Clo wasn't convinced so she wanted to change the topic.

"Is there any way to know who am I to save?" She tried to think of people that she could save, but all of them were better than her.

"Your friends, my dear." Rowena said as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

"And how in the name of the Merlin am I supposed to do that?" Clo mumbled clearly not liking where this was going. Maybe Rowena was just making fun of her.

"To whom do you think they will come when they need advice, or information? To you. Don't think just because you can't fight you are useless. There isn't a human being that is useless, it' just the matter of what they would do." Rowena said guiding Clo's head to her lap.

"Now go to sleep. Take well earned rest." And with that Clo closed her eyes listening to Rowena's soft humming noises.

* * *

"Oi where is my prized student?" The gruff voiced asked from his place in the armchair.

"Right now Gryffindor I am your only student." Areille shot back as she entered the bright red room. Swishing her wand the room went a little darker shade.

"What did you do that for lassie?" He asked turning in his seat.

"It was hurting my eyes." She said as she sat in front of the big man. "So what are we supposed to do now? Get to know one another?" She asked with a grin.

"Something like that." He said looking at his smiling student.

"Do you always smile?" He asked, not sure why but it bothered him.

"Well, yes. I found out that it is better to smile than let everybody see your worries on the plate." It made sense, but the way she said worries didn't sat well with him.

"So tell me about you." He asked eager to see what she was like.

"Well I am half-blood. I live with my mother, who used to be a Ravenclaw and my muggle father. I have a younger sister, Sadie. I am 17 years old. I like to make mischief in the school. Potions are my passion and I bend the rules to my will." She replayed with a cheeky grin. Godric looked amused at the red head in front of him.

"Gryffindor's Lioness is it?" He asked referring to her nickname. Sticking out her chest proudly in a similar manner to Godric she said, "That's me." It was quite after that as she looked at the ceiling as she laid on her back. Godric looked at his student, her eyes glossy and sad again, but smile was still in place.

"Let somebody in, Areille." He said, but she didn't answer. She didn't like to talk about it. No one needed to know that.

"And that Slytherin lassie, Linds. Help her, don't let her end up like Salazar. He wasn't always like that." Godric sighed remembering the times he had with him.

"I'll try. I don't want to lose my friend." Areille said getting up in a sitting position.

"You will face many things my student, but remember your friends, remember that families depend on you."

* * *

Melody sat in a nice leather sofa looking at Helga. "You are worried dear." She said as she looked at her student. She could see sadness and worry. It didn't take long to see that she was worried about her sister.

"It's Linds. I know she loves me, but she is getting over protective and it's suffocating me." Melody finally said that to somebody.

"I know Voldemort is out there, but I need my own strength, she won't be always here to shield me." Helga nodded knowing Melody was right.

"There is a time when you will surpass her and she won't like it. You need to make her see you are not a porcelain doll. Make yourself her stone." She said giving the best advice she could.

"How?" Melody asked frustrated. She knew how her sister could get. It was annoying how proud and arrogant she could be. She never would listen she would yell and hex everyone who stood in her way.

"You must try Sweetie. This is your task. Don't let your sister fall to the Darkness." Melody nodded solemnly not really sure how she would do it. "Oh and one more thing. Watch out for our badgers." Helga smiled kindly.


End file.
